


Vengeance

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: Ever Mine [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Bottom Magnus, Creepy Sebastian, Danger, Dominant Alec Lightwood, Human Malec, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Protective Alec, Revenge, Sebastian gets what's coming for him, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Violence, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: “I am not worried about me. Get back here!”“I can’t. I have to do this.”“You can’t do this alone. Just come back and we will figure this out together okay?”“I have a plan.”“What? What plan? You can’t confront him alone. He will….destroy you.”...Alec finally deals with Sebastian.





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii   
> I know I know its been a while. Sorry, life got in the way this time and not writer's block (!!!)  
> But I have some GOOD NEWS. I have finished writing this series! (God i am so emo rn) You dont have to wait for a long time for the next and the LAST PART <3 (i am emo again)  
> Its all written and edited and ready for y'all. I am just going to let you guys digest this one for a few days and then post it. Definitely before the end of this week. Sooner than the end of the week cause I am so excited about it and already can't wait.
> 
> This one finally deals with Sebastard Morgenchoke (I stold this amazing nickname from the Ao3 fandom)  
> I wanted to go for a lot of action and blood and tears, but it didnt really come out that hard, hence no 'graphic descriptions of violence' tag. Idk though I am satisfied the way it is. I just didnt see this series going into a lot of action-violence. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyyyy it. Ya'll have been so supportive and amazing, its crazy. Thank you <3

 “Where the hell are you?”

“Don’t worry. He is not going to harm you. It will be okay.”

“I am not worried about _me_. Get back here!”

“I can’t. I have to do this.”

“You can’t do this alone. Just come back and we will figure this out together okay?”

“I have a plan.”

“What? What plan? You can’t confront him alone. He will…. _destroy_ you.”

“This is my fight, Magnus. Sebastian wants _me_. It’s past time I finally dealt with him.”

“If you think doing this will make everything better between us, then you are wrong! I will never forgive you.”

“I am not doing this because of that. I am doing it for me. _I_ need this.”

“Alexander…please. Just come back. I am scared. I can’t…”

“Don’t be scared, okay? Everything will be okay.”

“You can’t promise me that.”

“I can. Magnus…”

“What..?”

“I-I…” Silence. “Take care.”

“Alexan-“

* * *

 

_12 hours earlier_

Magnus watched the figure standing in the balcony, looking over the city as it slowly drowned in darkness. He wanted to stand beside him, lean in his soothing warmth and let the darkness take over him as it did the city.

But as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t take that step towards him. And he knew neither could Alec.

Magnus sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall behind him. It had been a long week and he knew it was yet to be over. He felt completely wrung out and wanted nothing more than to escape the endless worry and hopelessness.

Once again he was gripped by the urge to hide himself in Alec’s arms and forget about everything else.

Magnus shook his thoughts away. He needed to get a grip on the little sanity he had left. Before he could change his mind, he made his way towards the balcony. Even from the long distance, he could see the tight muscles bunched in Alec’s back as he stood stiffly. He hadn’t moved for the past half an hour.

“Alec.” He called out softly as he stood in the door.

Alec tensed further. “Hey.”

“You need to come inside. It’s getting cold.”

Alec turned around then. He looked as tired as Magnus felt. “Yeah. Just give me a minute.”

“Is there really no way I could go home?” Magnus asked. “I will be-“

“No.” Alec said cutting him off. His eyes turned hard then as he continued, “I can’t take that risk.”

“I am capable of taking care of myself.” Magnus said, the familiar resentment rising up. He should have known it was futile though. They had already had this discussion.

“I know you are.” Alec said. “But that’s not enough. Sebastian is… _cruel_. I just..I am sorry but I _can’t_ …”

Magnus felt his heart clench at the anguish in his voice. “Okay…okay. I understand.” He said softly. “I’ll stay.”

“I know it’s the last place you want to be.” Alec said, biting his lip. “I would have told Izzy...or Jace or someone I trust to be with you but they are working on finding him right now. I want to be out there helping them catch him….but protecting you comes first. It always will.”

Magnus curled his fingers slightly to stop himself from moving towards him and touching him. The urge was unbearable. “It’s not the last place I want to be.” He said simply. “Don’t worry about it.”

Magnus felt his heart beat a little faster as he saw the familiar quirk of lips on Alec’s face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen that beautiful relived smile.

“Okay.” Alec said nodding. “Thank you for agreeing to this. I know…it’s hard.”

“I just want him caught.” Magnus said, gritting his teeth. “That _bastard_.”

“He is not going to get away.” Alec said coldly. Magnus shivered as he heard it. It was something he hadn’t ever heard before. “And he is not even going to come close to you. I won’t let that happen.”

“I know.”

Magnus knew their trust was very fragile after everything that had happened. But he didn’t have to think before he knew that he could trust Alec to protect him. That knowledge steadied him in the storm of everything that was still happening.

He saw Alec’s gaze softened and the tension in his shoulders loosen a little bit.

“You should get some rest.” Alec murmured. “It’s been a long day and we don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

Magnus sighed. “Only if you do too.”

“I can’t.” Alec shook his head. “Iz and Jace are looking for Sebastian. I have to stand by if there’s any news.”

“You can handle whatever you have to while you rest. And I heard what Izzy said, they might not find him yet.” Magnus reminded him “It’s no use exhausting yourself now when you might have to be prepared for tomorrow.”

Alec stared at him, his face sifting through different emotions. After a moment he sighed, “You are right. You can wash up….and uh..get some sleep in the bedroom. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No.” Magnus said quickly. “I’ll take the couch.”

“Magnus-“

“You don’t fit on the couch. And definitely not with the...injuries you have.”

“I’ll be fine. Just go and sleep on the bed.”

“I can’t.” Magnus bit out, closing his eyes. He let out a long breath. “I can’t sleep _there._ Not after what happened.”

There was a sharp inhale and a tense silence followed. Magnus didn’t have to look to know the pained expression that came on Alec’s face.

“Ri-right.” Alec said, his voice shaky. “Right sorry I didn’t realize that. Yo-you can sleep anywhere you want.”

Magnus averted his eyes, not wanting to look at Alec. His heart was squeezing painfully enough to hurt. “Yeah…Come inside, okay? Get some rest.” He turned around then, still not looking at Alec.

“Magnus?” Alec called out softly, stopping him in his tracks.

“What?”

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise you.”

There was not an ounce of lie in his words. Magnus felt his throat close up and the urge to fall in his arms was stronger than ever.

“Goodnight Alec.” Magnus said instead of everything he wanted to say. And before he lost the flimsy control he had over himself he walked inside, leaving Alec alone behind him in the encroaching darkness.

* * *

 

_Now_

Alec stood in front of the warehouse, his eyes trailing over the rusted beams and broken windows. He had to admit he was a little surprised to see the location he had been sent. It was a little too…shabby for Sebastian’s tastes. But it was equally deserted and far away from civilization to raise any alarms. If Magnus had been here he would have cracked some jokes about this being a typical movie scene.

Alec immediately sobered at the thought of Magnus. He was never far from his thoughts. But now he had to completely stop thinking about him. He needed his wits together to face whatever lay ahead. And Magnus was as much a weakness to him as much his strength.

Alec did a quick check of his surroundings, noting the various entrances and exits and corners and hallways and stored them away in his mind. He felt the reassuring weight of his gun at his back and the knives he kept on himself.

He had lied about just one thing to Magnus on the phone. Alec didn’t have a plan. He didn’t have a hidden card that could turn the tide in his favor.

He only had his strength, his intelligence, experience and a simmering cold anger in his chest that had always been there ever since he met Sebastian. And underneath everything there was warmth of love, blooming and giving him all the strength he needed. To fight and to end this chapter of his life once and for all.

Alec was as ready as he was ever going to be.

* * *

 

“Why haven’t you found him yet?” Magnus asked, accusation clear in his voice. He ran a hand through his already messed up hair, not giving a single moment’s care to anything beside the disaster at hand.

Izzy sighed from where she was sitting on the chair. “We are working on it. He obviously doesn’t want to be found.”

“We should be out there looking for him right now!” Magnus continued his rant. “At least _you_ should. Why the hell are you here?”

“You can’t be left alone.” Izzy said shortly, her eyes fixed on the laptop in front of her.

Magnus clenched his hands tightly at his side. “ _I_ am not the one in danger here. Alec is! Why can’t you understand-“

“Sebastian could be using Alec as bait to get you alone.” Izzy snapped, gaze coming to rest on him. “Jace and the others are out looking for them and believe me there’s nothing more I want than to be out there looking for my brother but he would want me to protect you first. So that’s what I am doing.”

Izzy breathed hard in the issuing silence, her face wrung in intense worry. Magnus immediately felt a pang in chest as he looked at her. He knew he wasn’t the only one who was worried about Alec. His sister had more right than him to lose her cool over what was happening. Yet here she was, calmly and cooling dealing with the situation and doing what her brother would have wanted her to do.

Protecting Magnus.

The thing that had gotten them in this mess in the first place.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Izzy beat him first.

“I know you are worried. I am too.” She said in a softer tone. “I don’t know what Alec is thinking or what he plans on doing but what I do know is that he can take care of himself. I _trust_ him to be okay. You need to trust him too.”

Magnus tiredly slumped on the couch. He felt spent, his body heavy and numb. “It’s all my fault.”

“It’s not. You can’t blame yourself.” Izzy said, shaking her head.

“I just…I just want him to be okay.” He said, his voice rough. His entire being thrummed with the need to make sure Alec was okay. He wanted to see him standing in front of him, to touch him and to feel his breath against his own.

“Me too.” Izzy said softly. Her voice sounded far away but he hung on the belief and faith in her words. It was all he could do. “He’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

Sebastian was lounging on a torn up dusty sofa when Alec entered. It was one of the bigger spaces in the middle of the warehouse. High rusted beams surrounded all corners with long forgotten boxes and other storage material lying around. Dust covered every inch and there was a strange moldy smell wafting around him. All of it including Sebastian sitting relaxed and unfazed in front of him made Alec sick.

“Alexander.” Sebastian greeted him as his eyes landed on him. He was dressed in an unusually expensive attire of shirt and a black leather jacket. He had always dressed to the hilt but today he stood out starkly in the middle of his drab and dirty surroundings.

Alec sifted through the different angry comebacks that came in response to Sebastian using his full name. Something that he only appreciated and loved from Magnus. The subsequent thought of Magnus slowed his racing heart a bit and he calmly said, “Pretty place you have here. Suits you.”

Alec had the pleasure to see his eyes lit up in surprise and a little shock. He had expected that and was counting on it. Alec had to throw him off whatever game he was planning. He was internally shaking with fear and insecurity that always came out when he faced Sebastian. His hands were cold and his feelings numb.

But this time he was not backing down. His rising anger ebbed and flowed through him and thoughts of Magnus provided a rock far stronger than anything else.

“I was right.” Sebastian said, almost to himself. “You have changed.”

“So have you.” Alec said, taking a step towards him. “Some might not notice. But I have always known you better, right?”

“Tell me, Alec. Why did you come?” Sebastian said, effectively changing the subject.

Alec decided not to pursue it as he hid a smile of small victory. “We both know why I am here.”

“I didn’t expect you to come so soon. I thought maybe after I kill your little lover. That would have been a sweet encounter.”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek as he controlled the lash of anger inside of him. “You never wanted him. All your little games. It was all for me.”

“Of course.” Sebastian drawled. “I could care less about your pathetic boy toy. Interesting enough to get some blood and screams out of him. That gets boring after a while. But you Alec Lightwood…you have always been my sweet prize.”

“You talk about him again, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to you.” Alec said in a dangerously calm voice. His fingers itched to do the same but he clenched them slightly.

Again there was that hint of surprise in his eyes. Alec tensed as he shifted from his spot but he merely moved his legs around. He held up his hands in a fake placating manner and said with a sick grin, “Aren’t you a little touchy? I personally find it very sweet.”

“Why don’t we get past the fake pleasantries and start with the actual reason I am here?” Alec said plainly.

“Forgive me to act a little nice before all the bloodshed and killing.” Sebastian said with a shrug. “Also, I do want to have a pleasant little talk with you. It’s been a while. You know, I have always enjoyed your blabbering. It was just so….enlightening.”

“You are sick.” Alec bit out.

“Whoa. That doesn’t come under having a pleasant talk.” Sebastian reprimanded seriously.

“You think this is working?” Alec snapped. “Your whole calm and confident demeanor? I told you, I have always known you better than anyone else. I can see right through you.”

“Is that it?” He said, eyes sharpening. “Tell me, how exactly am I feeling?”

“You are not in control anymore.” Alec said, taking another step towards him. “You have lost everything. Your money, power, status. You have _nothing_ left.”

Alec saw his words hit its mark as Sebastian’s face closed off in a stony silence and his eyes flared with something dangerous. He plowed on before he could say anything,

“You don’t have Robert’s protection. I heard what happened. How you lost control and killed his men. Weren’t you his most favorite son? I mean that was all I heard when I was young. How you were his…perfect little soldier.”

“I was everything you failed to be.” Sebastian said, looking up at him. “You were such a disappointment.”

 “I was never a disappointment.” Alec said calmly. It took him long enough but he believed that now. “Where did that get you, anyway? Robert didn’t even try getting you out, did he?”

Sebastian stared at him without answering. There was something lurking underneath the sharp stare. Alec felt a little unnerved but he couldn’t stop now. He wasn’t afraid anymore.

“All that time in prison.” He continued, his tone calm but insistent. “I am guessing it wasn’t pretty. The unflattering clothes, the tasteless food, the cold…and all your good inmates with you. Scumbags just like you.”

Sebastian’s flinch was barely there but Alec noticed it. He took a deep breath and continued, “Didn’t you always think you were invincible? That nothing could ever come close to even _touching_ you? You know…I would give everything to see your face when they raped you. To see how it looked when they ran their meaty hands all over your disgusting body.”

Sebastian’s hands were clenched tight now. His face paling and his eyes growing harder and colder. But there was stark terror in them. Terror and pain that Alec recognized all too easily.

Alec slowly moved his hand behind him, keeping an eye on Sebastian. “It took a while but you lost all of it. Your dignity, your pride, your confidence. Prison destroyed you. Now, you are _nothing_ , Sebastian Morgenstern. _Nothing.”_

Alec saw the crack appear. He saw it in his eyes as his flimsy control snapped and a desperate rage he had never seen before bleed onto his pale face. He saw his hand quickly move the gun that Alec had seen him hide behind his legs in front of him.

The bullet that would leave the gun would tear right through the middle of his forehead. It would have been a quick death for Alec, something that would have been surprising but in the state Sebastian was in, it wasn’t really. He knew that Sebastian hadn’t anticipated getting out of here alive. The most he was hoping was to take Alec down with him.

But like he had already said, Alec knew Sebastian and he had anticipated it. He had used his only bait and Sebastian had fallen in completely blind. In a move almost invisible to the naked eye, he removed his own gun from behind his back, pointed it and fired off two shots. They hit the right marks with deadly accuracy, one at his armed hand and the other in his right knee.

Sebastian howled in pain as the gun fell from his hand. Blood spurted violently from his two appendages as he screamed in pain and rage. Alec quickly closed the distance between them and punched him hard in the face. Sebastian fell to the dirty floor, coughing and groaning as more blood flowed from his now spilt lip.

Through a haze, Alec saw him as he lied bloody and defenseless below him. It had all been too fast and he wasn’t sure he even believed it yet. He saw the face that had plagued his life; he saw the hands that had touched him and the eyes that had pulled him in like a siren. He allowed his hands to shake and his body to thrum with everything he had kept at bay.

Sebastian was laughing now, with short gasps of pain and blood.

“You should _thank_ me.” He said, breathing hard. “I was gentle with you compared to what they d-did. I gave you what _you_ ne-needed. I helped you!”

He grinned widely, his teeth painted in blood as he looked up at Alec looming over him. “You were an abomination. All I did..wa-was to help you. And instead of thanking me! You put me _there._ ”

“You sick fuck, you _raped_ me.” Alec bit out, slowly bending down towards him. He harshly poked his gun in the bullet hole in his knee. Alec savored the agonized scream that answered in response. “You played with my mind. With my feelings.”

Alec punched him again, with a force that snapped his head harshly to the side. “I slit my wrists and almost died because of you. You made me want to _die_.”

Alec was brimming with all the emotions he had never allowed himself to have. He could feel the blood on his hands and he could smell the fear emanating from below him. He relished in it. He savored every single moment of it as he watched the man who had ruined his life bleed and gasp in pain.

There was no part of him that regretted what was happening. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought about how wrong it was. It was insistent and it threatened to overcome his overwhelming emotions. He had always listened to that voice.

But not today.

Alec wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s thin neck and squeezed slowly. He saw his eyes snap open at him as they filled with more fear along with the anger that was still there.

“You don’t deserve to live.” Alec whispered, his breathing harsh. He applied a little more pressure on his neck, as Sebastian wiggled helplessly. “You knew I was going to kill you. Did you still expect me to be afraid of you? Or did you expect  forgiveness? Mercy?”

“ _No.”_ Sebastian choked. “Because I _know_ yo-you are ju-just like….me.”

Alec growled. “I am _nothing_ like you.”

Sebastian grinned, his eyes twinkling with something uncontrollable and insane. “Magnus..tell you th-that?”

Alec pressed harder, his eyes seeing red. “Don’t you even dare say his name. You bastard…you don’t deserve to even say his name.”

“And you think _you_ do?” Sebastian spit out. He coughed, his eyes rolling a little. “You think you deserve h-him?”

The words hit Alec stronger than he thought. His mind blanked as something other than anger uncurled in him.

“Prison ru-ruined me. Just as I ruined _you._ ” Sebastian croaked as the pressure around his neck unknowingly loosened. “And just as you will ruin Magnus.”

“Shut up…” Alec hissed, his breathing turning harsh. His heart thudded painfully in his chest.

Sebastian let out a wild unsteady laugh. His eyes bored straight into Alec’s. “Look at you now. Wild and out of control. _Broken_. How long be-before it’s him instead of me? Bleeding and dying as he looked into your crazed eyes. Crying and begging as you hurt him over and over again…”

Alec couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the images that flashed in front of his eyes. He couldn’t help the cries and the begging he heard in his ears. He couldn’t help but feel the pain and anguish, so similar to what Magnus felt that he didn’t know where it started and where it ended.

His body froze and his mind blanked. It was only for a second.

But it was all it took.

* * *

 

“You are not coming.” Izzy said firmly, as she strapped her gun to her holster. “I am stationing an agent with you here.”

They had gotten the call from Jace a few minutes ago. Already it felt like hours to Magnus, they didn’t have time to spare.

“Like hell you are.” Magnus said tightly. “I am not sitting here like some helpless victim while you go and rescue Alec.”

“You have no idea how dangerous this is.” Izzy said, glaring at him. “We don’t know what we are going to face. We don’t know if Alec is even going to be there. And you don’t have any kind of training. You will be a liability.”

Magnus took a deep breath to control himself. He had to be reasonable here, not panicked. “I understand what you are saying, Isabelle. I am not going to act recklessly. You could benefit with one more man, I know you are lacking. And I do know how to fight and take care of myself. I grew up on the streets, you don’t survive it if you don’t know how to fight. Just give me a gun and a knife.”

Izzy halted, her face sifting through different emotions. Magnus could see the cogs running in her head. He would have entertained her more if not for the ticking voice he could hear echoing in his head.

“I am going to come with or without you. You know it.” He warned harshly. “I have to be there. If something happens to him…I will never be able to forgive myself for not being there with him. _Please_ Isabelle.”

Izzy clenched her eyes shut for a second before glaring at him and pointing a warning finger at him. “You will stay behind me, _not_ act recklessly and will listen to my every order.”

Magnus breathed out. “Yes.”

“Just remember that it will destroy Alec if anything happened to you.” She said, her voice shaking a little.

Magnus swallowed hard. “I know. Because that’s how I feel.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Yes. We are going to make sure of that.”

* * *

 

Izzy was going to kill him.

It was a thought that echoed deep in the back of his mind. He could care less about it right now. He could only think about Alec and the incessant worry that increased as he turned another corner and didn’t feel his familiar presence.

He knew he should have waited outside while Izzy did her preliminary search. The others had yet to come and he was _supposed_ to wait for them. But Magnus had never dealt well with rules. And when it came to Alec, all bets were naturally off.

Magnus tightened his grip on his gun as he slowly crept forward. The gun was one of Alec’s and even though he hadn’t used one in years, it felt familiar in his hands. He distantly thought about whether he would use it to shoot someone if the need aroused. His hands shook minutely at the thought but he harshly pushed it away.

He would deal with it when the time came.

As much as he needed to find Alec, Magnus hoped he found Izzy first. Or at least have an idea of where she was. This silent chase was enough to make his knees go weak. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if he came across Alec and Sebastian or if they were even here. And if they were, what if it was already too late…What if Alec was….

Magnus was jerked out of his thoughts as the silence was pierced with the sound of a scream. It was distant and short but Magnus heard it as clearly like it had happened right next to him. He almost stumbled to the ground because of shock and surprise. His stomach hollowed out and his body went cold.

_That couldn’t have been Alec_

Magnus took three jerky steps forward before he halted forcefully and clenched his eyes shut. His heart was pounding so loudly he feared that everyone would hear it. Worry exploded in every nerve of his body, making him unable to even think. He couldn’t let himself lose control. Not now. Not when Alec was in trouble.

Magnus had to do this right. He had to be strong and in control if he were to save him. Because if he didn’t then…

Magnus didn’t go there.

He bit his lip hard, the pain refreshing him as he cataloged his situation. Now that the haze had receded a bit, he could hear the other sounds. Low murmurs along with groans and the occasional loud noise of flesh meeting flesh.

It had to be the two of them.

Magnus let his thoughts drain away and concentrated on moving in the direction of the noises. He hoped that he wasn’t the only one and that Isabelle had heard it too. He gripped the gun tight, the warmth a comforting weight in his cold hands. He tread carefully as the sounds became clearer. He was closing in on them. Anticipation buzzed hot in his blood.

“Because I _know_ yo-you are ju-just like….me.”

Magnus froze as he heard the low sound. The words were almost indecipherable. But the silence was enough for carrying it clearly to him. With a start he realized that they were just around the turn. Alec was right _there._

 “I am _nothing_ like you.”

Magnus could have sobbed in relief as he heard the voice he had been craving so desperately. He immediately grabbed on to it, the voice sounding blissfully strong and uninjured. A voice he knew all too intimately to recognize the pain and anguish in the tone. Magnus wanted to soothe it away. He breathed slowly, controlling his pounding heart. He adjusted his grip on the gun. A new kind of confidence thrummed through him.

He could do this.

“Magnus..tell you th-that?”

Magnus faltered as he heard his name in a choked up voice that belonged to Sebastian. He felt a cold trickle run down his spine as he stilled.

“Don’t you even dare say his name. You bastard…you don’t deserve to even say his name.”

“And you think _you_ do? You think you deserve h-him?”

Magnus didn’t have to see to feel the heavy silence that erupted after that. He could feel it in his bones. His mind raged with racing thoughts. Wasn’t it as simple as that?

Why wasn’t Alec saying anything?

“Prison ru-ruined me. Just as I ruined _you_ ….And just as you will ruin Magnus.”

 _No no no_ , Magnus wanted to scream. He wanted to rage and tear apart the person who dared say things like that.

Because there was not an ounce of truth to those words.

“Shut up…”

“Look at you now. Wild and out of control. _Broken_. How long be-before its him instead of me? Bleeding and dying as he looked into your crazed eyes. Crying and begging as you hurt him over and over again…”

Magnus froze, his body turning cold. His mind flashed with desperate images of everything that had happened that night. Memories slammed into him, threatening to drown him and he would have swept away with them.

But he didn’t.

Because there was something more powerful than the memories of pain and hurt. It had always been there. It was there, resting in his heart. Flowing through his blood. It was there in his skin, alight with the memory of gentle touches and kisses. It was there in every ounce of his being and big enough to burn the fickle thing that was the pain and betrayal and the anguish.

His love for Alec was strong, pure and the most absolute thing in this world.

It gave him the strength to snap out of his shock. It gave him a burst of anger so strong that his vision turned red and his body shook with it.

Magnus was done with this.

He was _never_ letting anyone hurt _his_ Alexander again.

* * *

 

Alec knew he was going to die in the next two seconds. He had made a mistake. He had let Sebastian get in his head. And he was now going to pay for it.

All thoughts raced through his head in under a second after he saw the movement in the corner of his eye. It was the glint of a knife in Sebastian’s hand. It was heading right towards his vulnerable side. He knew it would sink in easy like warm butter and spill his blood all over the dirty floor.

Alec also knew there was no way he would be able stop it. He was resigned to his fate. Fate he had brought upon himself.

Pain erupted in his side at the same time gunshots rang out around him. The shock of the loud noise overrode the shock of metal sliding in his skin. The pain was expected, the gunshots were not.

Instinctively, Alec turned his head around. What he saw was enough to clear the pained haze around him as sure as a bucket of cold water.

_Magnus_

“You will never hurt him again, you son of a bitch.” Magnus hissed, his voice so cold and hard it was unfamiliar. His steely eyes were trained on the ground where Sebastian lay, now unmoving. From the corner of his eye he saw a huge hole in the side of his head, spurting blood. Alec would have gagged at the gore if he would have been able to take his eyes off of Magnus to properly look at the carnage below him.

“Ma-Magnus…?” Alec whispered, his voice low.

It took a moment where Alec contemplated raising his voice more to shift his fiery gaze towards him but he didn’t have to. Magnus’ eyes moved over to him and in a second everything changed in him. The cold gaze disappeared to be replaced with a familiar warmth and worry. His face loosened its hard lines and a small sigh released from his lips.

“Alexander.” Magnus said, his voice soft and full of relief. Then his gaze moved a little down and the color left his face again. “Alexander!” he yelled, horrified and panicked.

Alec frowned at the sudden change. And then a twinge spread through his side and he grimaced. He had almost forgotten about the stab wound. He quickly looked down, trying a get a look at his now bloody side.

“Oh god oh no.” Magnus sounded closer now. “No no no.”

He stumbled beside him the same time Alec moved away from Sebastian’s body. It was a mess of limbs before he was able to get away enough to ungracefully sit on the floor.

“Don’t move, it’s go-gonna be okay.” Magnus murmured, his voice shaking. His hands hovered over his side, almost touching but still far away.

“Magnus…” Alec said, gritting his teeth at the pain.

“It-its going to be okay, Alexander. Just h-hold on, okay?” Magnus whispered.

Alec could hear the unhinge panic in his voice and his gaze swept to see the tears in his eyes. His face was pale and dirty.

“Hey hey.” Alec cut in softly, grabbing one of his shaking wrists. “I am not hurt. It’s okay.”

“No no, you are _bleeding._ ” Magnus cried. “You need a hospital. I-I am going to call one. I am-“

“Magnus.” Alec said firmly, his heart breaking at the anguish Magnus was displaying. He tugged firmly at his wrist. “ _Magnus_ , look at me.”

Magnus jerked his head up and finally looked at him. His eyes were filled with stark terror and he could see shock setting in. Alec rubbed his finger soothingly against his wrist and whispered softly but firmly, “The wound’s not that bad. It’s just a scratch. I am fine.”

“W-what?” Magnus said between breathy gasps. “Are you sure..?” he gaze shifted to his side again.

“Yes. You got here just in time.” Alec said. “You saved me, Magnus.”

Magnus’ shaky hand hovered over his side, slowly tracing the wound. Alec bit the inside of his cheek to stop the small wince at the probe. It may be a flesh wound but it still hurt like hell. An extra two inches and he would have been bleeding out on the floor right now.

“You are still bleeding.” Magnus murmured, his voice rough. “I was too slow.”

Alec wound a gentle hand around his neck and tugged his face up towards him. “Hey, no. Don’t say that. You saved me. I…would have been in a far worse situation if you hadn’t stopped him in time.”

Magnus breathed out, his eyes boring right into his. The panic slowly receded, leaving only worry and a distant panic. Alec could have drowned in its depths if he could. “You are really okay?” he asked.

“I am okay.” Alec confirmed.

Magnus fell against him then, his face pressing hard against the side of his neck. “Oh thank god. You are okay. You are okay.” He shuddered violently against him.

Alec clenched his eyes shut, half in pain and half as he felt the shaking form against him. He felt the wetness against his neck and that triggered his own tears held at bay for so long. “Everything’s fine. It’s alright.” He swept a gentle hand down his back. “Shh. I am here now.”

Alec held him tightly against him, ignoring the pain in his side. He didn’t feel anything but the warmth in his arms and the peace he felt at the moment. His gaze shifted to the body bleeding on the floor. Sebastian’s eyes were frozen open with a look of terror and madness. They wouldn’t ever move again.

He wouldn’t ever feel that disgusting touch again. See that evil glint that made him so afraid. He had finally escaped Sebastian.

And it was all because of the man lying in his arms, crying because he had thought he had lost Alec.

Alec tightened his arms around him and breathed in the scent that was wholly Magnus. And as he sat there with his heart more alive than ever, he decided one thing.

He was going to do everything in his power to keep this man that he loved with all of his heart.

He was never letting him go.

* * *

[Yell at me on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/)

**Author's Note:**

> I love me a vengeful and powerful Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane <3  
> How was it? I am emo again cause this is the second last time I'll be begging for feedback for this series.
> 
> There wasn't much of a plot I guess but everything I thought about extended for more than a chapter and I didnt want that. My boys have already suffered enough. I just want them to be happy. (And they will be. Mostly)
> 
> I can't wait for you guys to read the last one <3  
> It will be posted in a few days. I promise I won't take a lot of time.
> 
> Again, thank you for all the kind loving words of support and appreciation. It means the world to me <3  
> I have to reply to a lottt of comments and I will asap. I read all of them though so keep em coming.
> 
> Love Youuu <3


End file.
